La demande (presque) parfaite de Sherlock Holmes
by RisingOfThePhoenix
Summary: Le grand Sherlock Holmes s'est enfin décidé à demander la main de John. Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Réussira-t-il à faire sa demande malgré tout ? / Post Saison 4


Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Sherlock et John entretenaient une relation amoureuse, et cela faisait un petit moment que Sherlock envisagé sérieusement de passer à l'étape supérieure dans cette relation, c'est-à-dire, le mariage. C'est pourquoi, après avoir résolu une affaire plus que médiocre, sérieusement même un enfant aurait pu résoudre l'affaire. Il se décida à jeter un coup d'œil à la bijouterie au coin de la rue à la recherche d'une bague susceptible de plaire, il espère, à son futur mari.

En poussant la porte de la boutique, il se retrouva dans une pièce petite, mais cosy avec quelques vitrines où il pouvait apercevoir des bijoux de toutes sortes. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux :

\- Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma boutique ! Pour tout ce qui est collier, c'est sur votre droite, en face de vous c'est les boucles d'oreilles et bracelets et sur votre gauche c'est les bagues. Je vous laisse regarder, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement.

Sherlock détailla le vendeur d'un rapide coup d'oeil : _heureux dans son mariage, deux enfants, dont un qui s'est installé à l'étranger pour le travail. Quelques problèmes d'argent._

Se concentrant à nouveau sur la mission qu'il s'était fixée, le détective le remercia d'un signe de la tête puis s'avança près de la vitrine où étaient exposées les bagues. Après de longues minutes d'observation, son regard s'arrêta sur une bague discrète, mais élégante. Exactement ce qui correspondait à John. Il se tourna vers le vendeur pour lui signifier qu'il avait fini.

\- Vous avez fait votre choix ? demanda gaiement l'homme.

Le détective acquiesça tout en lui montrant la bague du doigt. Le vendeur lui adressa un sourire entendu avant de procéder à l'emballage de l'alliance. Pendant que le vendeur s'atteler à la tâche, Sherlock en se remémorant ces quatre dernières années passées en compagnie de John et de sa fille Rosie.

Après l'épisode de Sherringford, Sherlock avait dû se résoudre à s'installer provisoirement chez la famille Watson, le temps que son appartement soit remis à neuf après la destruction de celui-ci. Le début de la cohabitation n'a pas était facile. Entre John qui n'avait pas terminé de faire le deuil de sa femme, le manque de confiance évident envers lui et Rosie qui avait besoin de beaucoup d'attentions, les tensions entre Sherlock et John étaient très présentes. Ce n'est qu'après un événement inattendu, que les choses on commençait à changer. Après plusieurs semaines de cohabitation tendue.

\- Flashback -

 _Après une journée à la clinique qui s'était avérée difficile, John n'inspirait qu'à une seule chose, son lit. Généralement quand John était au travail, Sherlock s'occuper de sa fille, mais quand celui-ci avait une enquête, c'est Mme Hudson qui prenait le relais, le temps que l'un des deux rentre. Elle se plaignait régulièrement qu'elle était logeuse, pas baby-sitter. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de s'occuper de l'adorable petite fille, 221B était beaucoup trop calme sans Sherlock. John savait que Sherlock était sur une enquête depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. C'est donc madame Hudson qui était en charge de Rosie. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle._

 _Arrivant enfin chez lui, il fut surpris de ne pas la voir dans le salon sachant que Rosie devait déjà être couchée. Il l'appela pensant qu'elle était peut-être aux toilettes. N'obtenant aucune réponse, John commençait sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Rosie espérant fortement d'y retrouver sa fille. En arrivant à destination, il remarqua de la lumière sortir au travers de la porte. Il s'approcha doucement vers celle-ci, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir son arme sur lui au cas où il rencontrerait un intrus._

 _Ce qui découvrit dans la chambre restera longtemps graver dans sa mémoire. À l'intérieur, sa fille était là, mais pas avec Mme Hudson. Par contre, Sherlock était assis dans le fauteuil qui était situé près du lit de Rosie. Et cette dernière était sur les genoux du détective regardant attentivement le livre que Sherlock tenait devant elle. John ne revenait pas. Sherlock Holmes était en train de raconter une histoire à sa fille ! Et où était donc passée Mme Hudson ?!_

 _\- … et c'est comme ça que le lapin retrouva sa bien-aimée, termina doucement Sherlock._

 _John le vit refermer délicatement le livre, avant de mettre Rosie dans son lit. Il remonta doucement la couverture sur la fillette avant te déposer un baiser sur le front. John bouleversait de ce qu'il venait de voir, reparti dans le salon. Il ne pensait pas que Sherlock Holmes serait aussi prévenant avec sa fille, n'ayant jamais assisté à ce genre de scène auparavant._

 _C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Sherlock fit son apparition. Il fut surpris de retrouver John assis sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vague._

 _\- Tout va bien John ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet._

 _Focalisant son regard sur Sherlock, il lui dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit._

 _\- Tu as lu une histoire à ma fille, n'en revenait toujours pas John._

 _\- Mmmh oui, elle avait un peu de mal à s'endormir, répondit-il perplexe._

 _\- Et où est madame Hudson ? Je pensais que tu étais encore sur l'enquête de la disparue du lac._

 _\- Résolu ce matin. Et pour ce qu'y est de madame Hudson, elle n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, une histoire avec sa voisine qui a fait un malaise, il me semble. Je me suis donc occupé de Watson aujourd'hui._

 _John ne put que regarder Sherlock avec effarement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le grand Sherlock Holmes s'abaisserait à lire une histoire à une petite fille pour qu'elle s'endorme. Il le regarda un long moment incertain de cette nouvelle facette de l'homme en face de lui. Décidant de ne pas chercher plus loin pour aujourd'hui, il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour avoir ce genre de réflexions, il se leva et après un dernier signe de la main à Sherlock, il partit se coucher._

\- Fin du Flashback -

C'est après cet événement que John se détendit petit à petit en présence de Sherlock. Si bien, qu'il proposait régulièrement des activités à faire ensemble, comme se promener au parc, allez au zoo ou bien rendre visite à madame Hudson. John était émerveillé de voir la complicité entre sa fille et Sherlock. Il pouvait voir que le détective adorait pouvoir faire découvrir de nouvelles choses à la petite fille. Rosie semblait très attachée au détective. La complicité revenait au sein du duo au fur et à mesure des semaines passées ensemble. Trois mois après, l'appartement de Sherlock était terminé d'être remis à neuf. Sherlock était réticent à quitter la petite famille. De son côté aussi, John n'était pas vraiment ravi de voir partir l'homme. Après concertation des deux compères, John et Rosie viendraient s'installer chez Sherlock. Quelques semaines après le déménagement, John réalisa qu'il avait des sentiments pour le détective. Ne sachant pas si Sherlock éprouvait la même chose, il hésita plusieurs jours avant d'en faire part au concerné. Un long silence s'en suivit avant que Sherlock s'approche et embrasse John.

Une vibration au niveau de sa poche droite de son manteau le fit sortir de ses pensées. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres quand il lut le message de son compagnon.

 **« Je suis retenu à la clinique et Ms Hudson est chez sa sœur jusqu'à demain. Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Rosie à la maternelle ? »**

 **« Je m'en charge. SH »**

 **« Merci, Rosie va être folle de joie de voir son Sherly ! ) À ce soir, love »**

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une légère grimace en lisant le surnom que lui avait donné la petite Watson. Il n'était définitivement pas fan de cette appellation, mais pour rien au monde il n'empêcherait Rosie de l'appeler comme ça, surtout quand son visage s'illumine quand elle l'utilise.

Après avoir payé le vendeur, il le remercia quand celui-ci lui tendit un petit sac contenant la bague. Une fois sorti de la boutique, Sherlock regarda l'heure sur son portable et prit la direction de l'école quand il nota qu'il était plus que temps d'aller récupérer Rosie.

Arrivé près de la maternelle, Sherlock aperçut de nombreux parents déjà agglutinés devant les grilles, et qui attendaient la sortie de leurs enfants. Se tenant un peu à l'écart, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de les analyser en attendant que les grilles s'ouvrent. Il repéra près de l'entrée, une petite femme d'une trentaine d'années, mesurant environ 1 m 60 et à la chevelure blonde. Au vu de son allure et de sa façon de se tenir, ce n'était pas une mère de famille, mais plutôt quelqu'un de la famille, il pencherait plutôt sur une tante. Son tic nerveux au niveau des doigts le fit savoir que cette personne est accro à la cigarette. Il allait continuer son analyse, qui il n'en doutait allez devenir embarrassante pour cette jeune femme, lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibré à nouveau dans sa poche.

 **« J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de faire une analyse complète de toutes les personnes devant les grilles Sherlock ! »**

 **« Je passe le temps. SH »**

 **« Utilise ce temps pour te remémorer d'aller chercher du lait qu'il manque à la suite de ton expérience échouer d'hier. »**

 **« Ça a eu le mérite de faire rire Watson. SH »**

 **« Et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne t'es pas fait engueuler ! Je dois te laisser, des patients m'attendent. À ce soir ! Et n'oublie pas le lait ! »**

Sherlock se permit un petit sourire à la pensée du rire de la petite Watson à la suite de cet échec. Il releva la tête de son portable quand il entendit les grilles s'ouvrirent, l'homme attendit tranquillement que les autres adultes rentrent dans l'école avant que lui-même ne pénètre dans la petite maternelle.

Arrivant devant la classe, qu'il savait être celle de Rosie, il se dirigea auprès de la maîtresse qui surveillait les sorties de ses élèves accompagnés de leur parent. Quand le regard de la femme accrocha celui de Sherlock, son visage s'éclaira et son sourire se fit charmeur. Sherlock grogna intérieurement, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas venu chercher Rosie et il avait oublié que sa maîtresse était totalement sous son charme.

\- Monsieur Holmes, quel plaisir de vous voir ! salua la femme.

\- Mademoiselle Brown, salua avec un signe de la tête Sherlock.

\- Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu parmi nous, minauda-t-elle, toujours autant pris avec vos enquêtes ?

\- On peut dire ça.

Sans lui donner plus d'importance, il chercha du regard la fillette qu'il était venu chercher. L'apercevant avec un de ces camarades en train de dessiner, il se dirigea vers eux. En arrivant à leur niveau, il l'appela doucement. Rosie leva la tête en sa direction et quand elle l'aperçut, un immense sourire lui mangea le visage. Elle se leva avec son dessin et fonça droit dans les bras de Sherlock.

\- SHERLY ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant de la chaise.

Ledit Sherly la réceptionna tant bien que mal, avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Rosie en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et vint lui coller un bisou sonore sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Après un rapide en revoir au camarade et à la maîtresse, les deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Avisant du beau temps, Sherlock décida qu'un petit détour à l'étang ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il prit donc la direction de celui-ci qui n'était qu'à cinq minutes de marche pendant que Rosie lui babiller sa journée dans les moindres détails. Elle lui raconta comment son copain Rémy était tombé pendant la récré, et comment elle avait « soigné » son genou écorché avant que l'une des maîtresses s'en occupe et lui mette un pansement. Et comment elle l'avait réconforté et fait un bisou magique sur le pansement comme son papa fait généralement avec elle quand elle se fait un bobo. Sherlock ne put qu'être attendri en l'écoutant parler. La vraie fille de son père, pensa-t-il tendrement.

En arrivant à destination, le détective déposa Rosie au sol, lui attrapa la main puis s'avança plus près de l'étang où étaient déjà rassemblés plusieurs canards. En voyant les canards, Rosie ne put s'empêcher de s'élancer vers eux avec un cri de joie, oubliant que sa petite main était reliée à celle de Sherlock, elle perdit donc l'équilibre et tomba sur ses fesses. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus ceux de Sherlock. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire grave, avant d'aider Rosie à se relever. Il s'assura qu'elle n'est pas mal et en profita pour l'épousseter des quelques feuilles qui s'étaient accrochées à elle. Rosie se permit un petit rire réalisant que tout allait bien, puis porta son regard vers l'étang. Elle fut déçue de voir que les canards ne sont plus là, le bruit les faisant fuir. Voyant la déception de la fillette, Sherlock passa une main tendre dans les cheveux.

\- Allons-nous asseoir sur le banc le temps que les canards reviennent, lui proposa Sherlock.

Après s'être tous les deux assis, Sherlock se pencha près d'elle avant de déclarer avec un ton à la fois sérieux et conspirateur :

\- Watson, ce que je m'apprête à te dire est un secret des plus importants. Il ne faudra pas le répéter à ton papa. C'est très important ! Tu sais garder un secret ? lui demanda le brun.

Après un vif hochement de la tête de la part de la petite fille, il continua.

\- Comme tu le sais, ça fait maintenant un petit moment que ton papa et moi sommes ensemble. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que je vais le demander au mariage ce soir quand il rentrera de la clinique. J'aurais donc besoin d'une assistante pour m'aider dans la préparation d'un repas romantique. Tu es d'accord pour m'aider ?

Pour seule réponse, Rosie se leva sur le banc et vint enlacer de toutes ses forces Sherlock et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. L'homme un peu perdu devant ces larmes l'entoura de ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Une fois la crise de larmes passée, il reprit la parole pour connaître la raison des larmes de Rosie pensant qu'elle n'était finalement pas si contente que ça que John et lui soient en couple.

\- Pourquoi ces pleurs Watson ? lui demanda-t-il tendrement tout en lui séchant ses dernières larmes.

\- Je suis contente ! Est-ce que je peux t'appeler papa maintenant ?

Sherlock prit au dépourvu, ne sût quoi répondre à cette question pleine d'innocence. John est bien meilleur que lui pour ce genre de situation. Mais cette simple question remua quelque chose au fond de lui. Une pointe d'envie peut-être ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était extrêmement attaché à la fillette, après tout il avait aidé John à s'en occuper. Mais est-ce que John serait d'accord que Rosie appelle un autre homme Papa ? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

\- Je ne sais pas Watson, lui répondit finalement l'homme.

Devant la mine déconfite de la fille, il redirigea rapidement la conversation vers les préparatifs pour le dîner de ce soir. Après avoir mis en place le plan de bataille, Sherlock décida qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer à la maison s'ils voulaient avoir le temps de tout préparer avant que John ne rentre. Après un dernier au revoir aux canards qui étaient finalement revenus, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin du retour.

En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, ils furent accueillis par les aboiements joyeux d'un bouledogue. Mycroft avait décidé d'offrir le chien lors du troisième anniversaire de Rosie. Évidemment, celui-ci avait cru bon de ne pas en informer John au préalable.

Même si John avait râlé au début, il s'était vite attaché au chiot et puis voir Rosie le suivre partout et dormir avec lui était plus qu'adorable. Sherlock lui n'avait rien dit, mais était secrètement ravi de ce nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes. Évidemment John avait tenu à lui faire promettre de ne pas faire d'expériences sur le chien. C'est donc avec une certaine réticence qu'il fit la promesse. Mais en voyant le sourire illuminer les traits de John, il s'était que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose finalement, il eut même le droit de nommer le chiot pour ses efforts. C'est donc de cette manière qu'est entré Gladstone dans leur vie. Et c'est aussi à partir de ce jour que Mycroft est devenu le tonton le plus génial de la terre aux yeux de Rosie !

Pendant que Rosie salua affectueusement le chien, Sherlock se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit les ingrédients dont ils auront besoin pour préparer des lasagnes, le repas préféré de John. En ouvrant le frigo, il se souvint alors qu'il a oublié d'acheter le lait. Il haussa les épaules, avec un peu de chance John sera trop joyeux pour remarquer l'oubli de Sherlock. Il termina de sortir tout ce qu'il fallait pour la préparation du repas, quand il eut l'idée de tourner cela en une expérience pour que Rosie puisse s'amuser.

\- Watson, j'ai besoin de mon assistante, appela Sherlock.

Rosie accourut dans la cuisine après une dernière caresse à Gladstone. Elle regarda silencieusement Sherlock en attendant ses instructions. Ses yeux pétillèrent quand elle aperçut sa blouse d'expérience et ses lunettes de protection.

\- Comme tout bon scientifique qui se respecte, c'est important d'avoir une tenue appropriée pour éviter tout risque d'éclaboussures en cas d'accident, commença le détective en désignant la tenue.

Sherlock aida la fillette à enfiler la blouse et à poser les lunettes sur le nez de celle-ci. Une fois que tout était bien en place, il continua :

\- L'hygiène est une chose très importante pour avoir une expérience réussie ! Étape suivante : lavage des mains.

Sherlock regarda Rosie se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en lui montrant fièrement ses mains toutes propres. Il les inspecta avec attention, ce qui eut le mérite de faire pouffer de rire Rosie, puis il continua les instructions.

\- Ensuite, on vérifie que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour pouvoir réaliser l'expérience. Dans notre cas, c'est les ingrédients pour faire les lasagnes. Je vais donc lire la liste et ton rôle sera de me dire si nous avons bien l'ingrédient, d'accord?, questionna Sherlock.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux.

L'homme l'aida à monter sur un petit tabouret pour qu'elle puisse avoir une bonne vue sur la table où étaient éparpillés les différents ingrédients. C'est ainsi que commença l'expérience la plus amusante que Rosie eut la chance de faire. Elle aida Sherlock à remuer la viande dans la poêle. Ses autres missions, était d'ajouter les feuilles de lasagne et le gruyère dans le plat, au moment où Sherlock lui indiquer de le faire. Après quinze minutes de préparation, les deux eurent l'immense joie de pouvoir enfourner leur chef-d'œuvre au four.

\- Beau travail Watson ! Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre une petite heure avant de pouvoir goûter notre plat. En attendant est-ce que tu veux voir la bague que je vais offrir à ton père ?

Après un vigoureux hochement de tête, les deux comparses se dirigèrent dans le salon. Sherlock tendit à Rosie la petite boîte où était renfermée la bague et attendit de voir la réaction de la plus jeune. Celle-ci l'ouvrit aussi délicatement qu'elle le put. Émerveiller, elle y découvrit alors une jolie bague argentée. Elle l'attrapa avec sa petite main, malheureusement, la bague lui glissa des doigts et tombât par terre. Avant que Sherlock n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement pour la récupérer, Gladstone se précipita vers cette dernière, pensant à une friandise, et l'avala sans demander son reste.

Ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de ce passé, il porta son regard vers la fillette. Il rencontra alors le visage contrit de Rosie. Ni une ni deux, Sherlock se rua sur Gladstone, celui-ci courra à travers l'appartement aboyant joyeusement pensant que son maître voulait jouer avec lui.

Pendant qu'une partie de chasse se jouer dans le salon, Sherlock ne s'aperçut pas que Rosie s'éclipsa à l'étage avec un regard déterminé.

À la suite d'une course-poursuite, Sherlock mit enfin la main sur le chien et tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire recracher la bague, quitte à mettre ses doigts dans la bouche de l'animal. Évidemment, cela ne fonctionna pas et manqua de peu de se faire mordre. Désemparer, Sherlock s'adossa au bureau tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour pouvoir récupérer cette fichue bague sans être obligé d'ouvrir l'estomac du chien. Il n'était pas sûr que John soit franchement ravi de retrouver le chien sur la table basse avec les entrailles à l'air. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, Sherlock se résolut à faire des recherches sur internet pour avoir des réponses à son problème. Tous les commentaires étaient unanimes, vu que l'objet avalé était petit, il fallait attendre que le chien le rejette par les voies naturelles. Autant dire que niveau romantisme, on repassera.

Il regarda longuement Gladstone, qui tout heureux, mâchouilla l'un de ses jouets préférés, ne semblant pas remarquer le trouble de l'un de ses maîtres. Dans la tête du détective, c'était l'effervescence, il fallait absolument trouver quelque chose pour que le chien recrache cette bague avant que la bague soit digérée, et tout ça sans tuer l'animal. Peut-être, quand donnant un médicament vomitif que John gardait dans sa pharmacie, ferait l'affaire ?

La sonnerie de four le tira de sa réflexion. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine pour sortir les lasagnes, il ne manquerait plus qu'elles crament en plus de ça. À l'ouverture du four, une odeur alléchante se dégagea du plat. En regardant l'heure, il réalisa qui ne lui rester plus beaucoup de temps avant que John ne rentre. Il alla dans la salle de bain, fouilla la pharmacie bien remplie, merci John, et y trouva le fameux vomitif.

Il retourna au pas de course dans le salon, prêt à tacler la pauvre bête qui ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait lui arrivait d'ici peu de temps. Sherlock se rapprocha doucement derrière l'animal pour ne pas attirer son attention. La suite se déroula rapidement, l'homme sauta sur le chien, le plaquant au sol pour ne pas qu'il ne s'enfuie. Tout à sa manœuvre, il n'entendit pas le bruit des clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée ni des pas qui se rapprocha rapidement vers lui. Il allait mettre le cachet dans la bouche de Gladstone, quand une voix plus que familière l'interrompu.

\- Sherlock ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à ce pauvre chien ? Je pensais avoir était clair quand j'ai dit de ne pas faire d'expérience sur lui ! cria John.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il relâcha Gladstone, qui en profita pour aller se réfugier à l'abri sous la table basse. Sherlock cacha le médicament dans sa poche avant que son docteur ne puisse lui demandait ce que c'était.

\- John, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta d'expliquer Sherlock avant d'être rudement coupé par John.

\- Tu n'étais pas couché sur le chien, qui par ailleurs t'a fui dès que tu l'as libéré peut-être ?

\- Effectivement, mais j'avais une bonne raison de la faire. Figure-toi que Watson avait laissé une de ses petites figurines sous la table basse, et tu connais Gladstone, c'est un vrai aspirateur. Je voulais le faire recracher avant qu'il ne l'avale. Malheureusement, je suis arrivé trop tard. Il ne reste plus à attendre qu'il expulse naturellement la figurine, se justifia l'homme, c'était ce qui s'approchait le plus de la vérité sans pour autant dévoiler la vraie raison de cette débâcle.

Le docteur le regarda un long moment pour savoir si c'était la vérité ou non. Trop fatigué de sa journée pour réfléchir plus longtemps, il décida de faire confiance à son compagnon. Il alla donc saluer correctement celui-ci avec un baiser sur la bouche. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il huma l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégager de la cuisine. Il regarda Sherlock surpris, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'homme se mettait derrière les fourneaux malgré le talent de ce dernier.

\- Une occasion spéciale à célébrer ?

\- Avec Watson, on s'est dit qu'après la journée épuisante que tu avais dû avoir, un plat préparé par nos soins te remonterait le moral.

Un sourire resplendissant naquit sur le visage de son aimé. Même si Sherlock était déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire sa demande ce soir, il était quand même content de voir qu'un simple repas préparé pouvait rendre heureux son docteur.

\- Je me lave les mains et on passe à table ? proposa John.

\- Je me charge d'appeler Watson.

Sherlock se plaça près de l'escalier avant de crier le nom de la fillette. Un « J'arrive » résonna à travers la porte de sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre avant que Rosie débarque dans la cuisine les joues rosies.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle aperçut son papa dans la cuisine en train de mettre les assiettes sur la table. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le repas se fit dans une ambiance légère, Rosie raconta à son père sa journée ainsi que l'histoire avec Rémy et comment elle avait consolé le petit garçon. Son père la félicita et lui dit qu'il est fier d'elle. Ce eut le mérite de faire rougir de plaisir la petite fille. À mesure que le repas avançait, Rosie se tortillait nerveusement sur sa chaise.

\- Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour que tu bouges dans tous les sens Rosie ?, demanda son père.

Elle secoua la tête farouchement avant de timidement se lever et de s'installer sur les genoux de John. Intrigué par le comportement inhabituel de sa fille, il interrogea du regard Sherlock. Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ma puce ?

\- J'ai fait une bêtise tout à l'heure. Et ça a rendu triste Sherly, commença-t-elle en chuchotant. Alors pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fabriqué quelque chose qu'il ressemble à ce qu'avait Sherly.

Ne comprenant pas où sa fille voulait en venir, il attendit sagement que celle-ci s'explique. Rosie sortit quelque chose de sa poche avant de mettre sa main derrière le dos pour ne pas que John voit ce que c'était. Elle regarda rapidement Sherlock avant de rapporter son attention son père. Puis du coup, elle ramena sa main devant John puis l'ouvrit doucement. Dans la petite main de la fillette, on pouvait voir une bague en perles. Elle regarda son père avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension avant qu'elle ne déclare :

\- Papa, est-ce que tu veux bien te marier avec Sherlock ?

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. John ne sachant pas si c'était une vraie volonté de Sherlock ou juste un souhait de sa fille. Il allait poser la question au concerné quand il vit le regard rempli de larmes de celui-ci.

\- Sherlock ? appela-t-il doucement, incertain de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le détective se leva et arriva en quelques pas près des deux. Il posa un genou à terre, embrassa tendrement les cheveux de Rosie puis plongea son regard dans celui de son amant avant de prendre la parole.

\- John, tu me connais, les discours ce n'est pas mon fort, mais je vais essayer de faire un effort pour cette occasion si spéciale, commença Sherlock avec un sourire complice. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour la chance tombée amoureux, et encore moins de partager ma vie avec un homme comme toi. Et que dire de ta fille ? Un vrai rayon de soleil, elle le prouve encore aujourd'hui avec cette belle surprise. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. John, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

John n'en revenait pas. Sherlock, l'homme qui se disait être un sociopathe à haut niveau, venait de faire sa demande. Et quelle demande ! Profondément ému, le docteur se racla la gorge avant de hocher la tête tout en murmurant un « oui ». Tout en garda Rosie sur ses genoux, il s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras l'homme qui deviendra dans peu de temps son mari. Quand Sherlock se dégagea tendrement de son étreinte, il récupéra la bague de dans la main de la fillette avant de lui présenter.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, nous avons eu un léger souci avec la bague d'origine. À l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être encore dans l'estomac ou bien faire son chemin dans les intestins de Gladstone, grimaça Sherlock.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu étais sur le pauvre chien quand je suis rentré. La bague de Rosie fera amplement l'affaire le temps de récupérer l'autre après l'avoir désinfectée, rigola doucement John

Rosie, qui jusque-là était resté silencieuse, eut un cri de joie avant de se jeter dans les bras de John puis dans ceux de Sherlock. Puis commença à faire une danse de la joie en plein milieu de la cuisine sous le regard tendre des deux hommes. Gladstone ne voulant pas rester sur le carreau se joignit à la fête, courant tout autour de la table et jappé joyeusement sous le rire de Rosie.

Tout ce petit monde termina la soirée dans la bonne humeur devant un film choisi par les bons soins de Rosie. C'est quand il entendit un petit ronflement entre lui et Sherlock que John réalisa qu'il était plus que temps de mettre sa fille au lit. Le docteur la prit dans les bras le plus délicatement possible avant de monter à l'étage. Il la changea en pyjama puis la borda tendrement. John déposa un baiser sur son front et lorsqu'il allait sortir de la chambre, il une petite voix se fit entendre.

\- Papa ? Maintenant que toi et Sherly vous allez vous marier, est-ce que je peux l'appeler Papa aussi ?

John retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, il caressa tendrement ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant à comment répondre à cette question. C'est vrai qu'après tout, Sherlock avait élevé sa fille autant que lui, même peut-être plus.

\- Tu as raison Rosie-rose, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas appeler ton second père papa.

Pour ses efforts, il fut récompensé par un immense sourire qui se transforma bien vite en bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- C'est l'heure de faire dodo maintenant, murmura-t-il, bonne nuit ma fille.

\- Bonne nuit papa.

En se levant pour rejoindre Sherlock dans le salon, il découvrit celui-ci dans l'encadrement de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il lui prit la main puis tous les deux se dirigèrent dans leur chambre située à côté de la cuisine.

Une fois les deux changés pour la nuit, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit. John posa la tête sur le torse de Sherlock. Il sentit un baiser être déposé dans ses cheveux avant qu'une main vienne lui caresser doucement le dos.

\- Merci de m'aimer et d'accepter ce que je suis John. Et même si je ne te le dis peut-être pas assez, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sherlock, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux comme mari, répondit celui-ci en relevant la tête pour être à son niveau.

Le docteur embrassa tendrement son compagnon avant de se lover contre lui. Tous les deux s'endormirent avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres.


End file.
